Solitude froide
by akkiharu
Summary: Una semana después, el terrible día había llegado. Estaba lloviendo, aún más que el día en que le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida. Y hacía frío. Mucho frío.


**Advertencias: AU y posible Ooc.**

**Drabble.**

Estaba lloviendo. Hanji aún no regresaba a casa; Levi tenía un mal presentimiento. Decidió dejar a su hija con su abuela e ir a buscar a su esposa, pero entonces escuchó a alguien tocar el timbre. Creyendo que era Hanji, emocionado se apresuró a la puerta.

—¿Señor Ackerman?,- preguntó uno de ellos mientras ambos se quitaban los gorros.

—Sí, soy yo.- Levi frunció el ceño, extrañado al encontrar dos policías parados frente a él.

—Lamento tener que informarle esto. Es sobre la señora Ackerman…

Lo que dijo a continuación, dejó a Levi totalmente aturdido.

—Gracias,- susurró irónicamente mientras cerraba la puerta y se deslizaba por la misma hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Cubrió su cara con sus manos, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Estás bien, papá?- Se oyó una voz infantil viniendo de la otra punta de la sala.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Megh? Sólo tenía seis años, ningún niño debería tener que pasar por esto.

—Vamos a tu habitación a jugar, Meghan.- dijo Kuchel, la madre de Levi, quien había estado parada ahí todo el tiempo.

Tomó la mano de la niña para llevársela, figurando que Levi necesitaría un tiempo a solas.

Levi no podía creerlo. Había perdido a Hanji. Perdió a _su _Hanji. Estaba desconsolado. Cuando pudo comprender lo que el oficial le había dicho, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Pero no podía llorar. No podía ser débil. Pasó la manga de su camisa por su rostro, y se levantó.

Al día siguiente, Kuchel ya se había ido de la casa. Levi tenía miedo de llevar a su hija a la escuela. No sabía aún la razón por la cual Hanji había sido… asesinada.

—Papi, ¿no iré a la escuela?,- preguntó dulcemente la niña, que estaba recostada a su lado.

—Hoy no, Megh.- Levi abrazaba a su hija cariñosamente.

Momentos después, Levi ya estaba listo para ir al trabajo. Cómo no podía dejar a Meghan sola, llamó a Mikasa para que la cuidara. Al llegar ésta, la niña no se quería soltar de su padre por nada del mundo.

—Mikasa, no te la lleves a ninguna parte en absoluto.- Su prima lejana asintió y dirigió su atención a su ahijada.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar a las muñecas con tu tía, cariño?-La pequeña asintió, finalmente dejando ir de la mano de su progenitor.

Levi bajó de su automóvil, dispuesto a entrar a su trabajo. Al pasar por las puertas del edificio, vio a Erwin junto a Petra y Auruo. _Seguro están discutiendo, _se dijo a sí mismo. Al dejar sus cosas en su escritorio, vio como los tres - que lo conocían desde séptimo grado- lo miraban fijamente. Él forzó una leve sonrisa, intentando sin éxito aparentar normalidad.

—Levi, ¿sucede algo?,- preguntó Erwin, sospechando de la sonrisa de su amigo, quien siempre mantenía un semblante inexpresivo.

—No, nada,- mintió.

—Pe-pero… ¿Está seguro?- Petra se acercó a él.- ¿Ha sucedido algo… malo?

…

—Si soy sincero, sí.- Súbitamente, se puso serio.- Es Hanji. Ha muerto.

Auruo, Petra y Erwin quedaron en shock por la noticia y la frialdad en el tono de su colega. El ambiente se ensombreció repentinamente y el aire se volvió espeso. Levi se paró de golpe.

—Tengo que organizar el funeral,- se excusó mientras salía por la puerta, sin importarle que su turno aún no había terminado, y dejando a los presentes estupefactos y sin saber qué hacer.

Una semana después, el terrible día había llegado. Estaba lloviendo, aún más que el día en que le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida. _Y hacía frío. Mucho frío._

Meghan sollozaba con la cara en el regazo de su padre, mientras Kuchel acariciaba el cabello de la niña en un intento por consolarla. Hasta la noche anterior no le habían dicho nada; estaba destruida totalmente. Petra, Auruo y Erwin también lloraban, así como Eren y Mikasa, que habían dejado a su bebé de dos años en casa, para evitar exponerlo a una situación que no comprendería.

Aunque nadie realmente comprendía y mil preguntas atravesaban la cabeza de Levi, aunque por fuera se mantenía inmutable. _¿Por qué alguien le haría siquiera algo malo a Hanji? Ella era una científica dedicada y sobresaliente, una amorosa esposa y una madre ejemplar. Siempre tan enérgica y optimista, iluminaba lugar a donde iba, elevando el espíritu de todos a su alrededor. ¿Cómo pudo Dios permitir tal atrocidad? ¿Era acaso su momento? No. No lo era. Me quitaron a Hanji. _Mi_ Hanji. Y con eso la vida que habíamos planeado juntos. Y Meghan… _

Al regresar a casa, Levi se prometió una su tesoro, lo que más quería proteger, lo único que le quedaba de Hanji; no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su hija.


End file.
